07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Teito Klein
Teito Klein is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series 07-Ghost. He is first introduced as an amnesiac and a former battle sklave who was captured by the Barsburg Empire and was considered to be the military academy's star pupil. It is later revealed that Teito is the son of the late king of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, who was killed when he was a child, thus making him the prince of the Raggs kingdom, his homeland. His mother is Weldeschtein's beloved concubine or unofficial wife, Millea Klein. Through political marriage to King Weldeschtein, Princess Vanessa Antwort is Teito's stepmother and King Antwort is his step-grandfather. After the Raggs War, Teito is one of the only three surviving members of the Raggs royalty, with the other two being Millea and Ayanami, who has been revealed to be his paternal uncle. Teito had been entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail, a powerful Eye which holds the God Mikhail, since his childhood to protect him against the death God Verloren, whose body he contains as Pandora's Box. After Teito escaped to the Barsburg Church in order to avoid a treason charge, he has made it his goal to destroy Verloren's body. Along with Frau and the Fyulong reincarnation of his best friend, Mikage, Teito travelled across the seven Districts to search for the Cursed Tickets to go to the land of Seele, thus attempting to fulfill the task Fea Kreuz and the previous generation of Seven Ghosts were unable to complete: to execute Verloren. However, in the wake of Ayanami's sudden death, Teito instead goes to Seele to save Frau from Verloren's scythe, and returns to the human world as a baby. Forty years after his reincarnation, he reestablishes his kingdom. Appearance Physical appearance TeitoKleinCharacterSketch.png|Teito's character design. TeitoColour.png|Teito in colour. TeitoSketch2.png TeitoFace.png|Teito Klein's expressions. Teito is a young boy who is 16 years old. Teito is of small stature, standing at 5 feet 1 inch tall, and is the second smallest recurring character. His face is round and child-like with fair skin, a small, upturned nose, and a small mouth with full lips. His round face and small stature make him appear many years younger than he is, and other characters assume him to be around the age 11-12 (around the age of someone in elementary school). His eyes, which are commonly noted as being his most striking feature, are large, wide and a deep emerald green in colour, though they become a deep red when Mikhail is controlling him. His hair is dark brown, cropped short and parted down the middle, in a hairstyle similar to his father's. In some official art, e.g. the coloured pages of manga chapter 86, his hair is coloured blue. His build is slight and long-limbed, possibly due to his diet on pills instead of food, and his back is covered in scars from his days as a battle sklave, as well as the standard sklave brand. Teito is generally considered attractive within the series universe. Noble women at Princess Ouka's birthday ball blushed when he looked their way and called him a 'cutie'. Archangel Mikhail has said that Teito is possibly the most beautiful vessel he has ever possessed, and in a manga chapter, a Wars woman who only fed on men she considered attractive tried to capture Teito. Other characters are shown to think him feminine-looking.In manga chapter 36, some hostesses were shown wanting to dress Teito in a girl's clothing, saying that 'it's a promising future'. In a drama CD, Teito wore a nun's outfit as a disguise, and he has mentioned that as a combat slave and trained killer, he sometimes cross-dressed to lure his victims. In an omake in the manga, when Labrador asked Teito and Hakuren if they (Teito and Hakuren) were going to be the models for a poster to attract more women to work in the Church, Hakuren replied that Teito is much more suited for that. Frau once mistook Teito for a new female while playing a game with a bunch of women at a party and Landkarte initially mistook Teito for the goddess Eve after regaining consciousness. Teito appears to bear a significant resemblance to both of his parents. On the whole, Teito looks like a younger version of his father, but his eyes resemble his mother's. Teito also greatly resembles his paternal grandmother (who appeared in a family portrait in Kapitel 90) and Eve, the Chief of Heaven's daughter.Landkarte initially mistakes Teito and Eve due to their similar appearance: after Eve helps guide Landkarte from his darkness, he sees Teito and says that he mistook Teito for a female (Eve). Teito bears little resemblance to either of his paternal uncles (Fea Kreuz and Ayanami). Clothing In his first appearance whilst still part of the Barsburg Army, he dons the basic uniform given to all trainee soldiers consisting of a black, or dark blue, thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck-guard. He wears black trousers, knee-length back boots and white gloves, similar to the other military cadets. His uniform has golden trimming on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck-guard. He also wears a gold belt, as well as gold shoulder boards on his right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia over his left shoulder. Subsequent to his escape from the Barsburg Empire, he takes refuge in the Barsburg Church where he is now seen wearing a white robe with the Church symbol on its back. He also has chains on his hands and feet until his fight with Ayanami. After the death of Mikage Celestine, he wears the mourning black robe, which is parted white at the back with a flax trim and a mantle overtop; this is accompanied with black trousers and boots. On the cover page of manga chapter 21, he is seen wearing a plain, dark cap, a long-sleeved, light-coloured sweater, shorts, and dark, knee-length boots. Teito's attire changes once more when he decides to take the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. We now see him in the basic uniform of a Bishop examinee, which consists of a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the robe to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue around the edges is worn over the robe, and he wears his exam badge at the front of his collar. He also wears dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. A noticeable addition to his appearance is the promise collar that was placed around his neck by Mikage when he was being controlled by Ayanami. This collar is rarely seen now as it is usually covered by the collar of his mantles. During his stay at the Hausen House, Teito dons the clothes of the former head of the House, Xing-lu. He wears a pale-coloured, Chinese-style jacket trimmed with black with long sleeves and tassels hanging from each side of his hip. He wears black trousers and knee-high, pale buccaneer boots. Seilan later gives him an ankle-length, black coat with a large neck-guard, and the mark of Fest embroidered on the chest. When temporarily employed at Madame's Tavern, Teito wore a typical butler attire: consisting of a white, long sleeved shirt, black waistcoat and a black bow-tie, black trousers and a black apron. He also wore white socks and black shoes. After Teito is kidnapped by Ayanami and returns to the military, he once again dons a military uniform. Additionally, a second collar is put on him, with Ayanami as the master. If Teito is away from Ayanami for forty-eight hours, the collar will explode, killing Teito. Ayanami can use this collar to give Teito at least one command: sleep, which causes Teito to fall unconscious. The collar loudly declares when Teito is late for work. This collar has yet to be removed. When undergoing experiments on the Eye of Mikhail, Teito wore a short, plain, thin, light-coloured nightgown. On the cover page of Kapitel 96, he is shown wearing a layered, light blue shawl edged with white over a matching coat, plain light blue trousers and white boots. TeitoChildMother.png|Teito as a child and his resemblance to his mother. 453673.jpg|Teito in his military student uniform. TeitoChurchClothes.png|Teito in his church clothes. 453532.jpg|Teito wearing his mourning clothes. TeitoBishopExam.png|A DVD cover featuring Teito in his acolyte clothes. TeitoEscapeClothes.png|Teito's clothes as he fled the Church. TeitoDistrict6.png|Teito's clothes throughout his stay at the Hausen House. Personality As a child, Teito was cheerful and light-hearted, being surrounded by caring servants and a loving family. Later, when the Raggs War broke out, his memories were erased and he was forced to work as a battle sklave, he became much more gloomy and pessimistic, maintaining an air of sadness due to the many turmoils in his life. In the past, Teito would often suddenly break down in tears upon realising he does not have a family, but over time, he got better at keeping his emotions in check. In the manga, Teito learned to deal with the bullying by ignoring the people around him. This, and his sparse show of emotion often made him out to be cold. It could be that sometime during his childhood, he realised that tears will not get him anywhere, so he stopped showing his emotions. However, the other cadets at the academy mistook his apathy for a feeling of superiority because of Miroku's treatment, and this in turn lead to more cruel remarks aimed at Teito. Possibly as a result of the bullying, Teito has a hard time making friends and is often suspicious of the motives of those around him, such as when he wondered why those at the Church were showing him kindness. Despite his wariness around strangers, Teito is less guarded with those he likes, especially Mikage, and Chairman Miroku once said that Teito's compassion is his greatest 'weakness', despite all the hardships he has gone through. Teito's compassion extends to even his enemies, as he saved the life of Shuri Oak, who used to bully him, during the begleiter exam, and did not attack or harm the Black Hawks when he had a chance to. Other characters have noted his kindness and compassion: Frau has said that Teito's inability to ignore anyone who is suffering makes him kind, and that he (Frau) is saved by that part of Teito. Hakuren has remarked that Teito is innocent, and once gently admonished Teito to worry more about himself. Ayanami has said that Teito is 'uncorrupted'. During the Bishop exam, the many trials he overcomes reveal other abilities Teito possesses. One in particular is his high drive for success due to him feeling responsible for the deaths of the precious people in his life and striving to pay them back whatever the cost. Whenever Teito starts to feel weary, a simple thought of his loved ones will usually boost his determination to continue on, in turn rekindling Teito's usual vigor. He has been shown to be fearless. The final room in the bishop exam was a fight against Ayanami, where he had to overcome his darkness and acknowledge Mikhail's role within him. Teito has been shown to care deeply for, and is very loyal to, his friends. Teito's personality in the anime is notably different to that of the manga. In the anime, he is much colder, and much less likely to smile at others. He is also much more self-involved, spending more time reflecting on his problems in the anime than in the manga. An example being when Mikage tells Teito his wish to protect his family, in the manga Teito smiles and looks pleased for Mikage, however, in the anime Teito becomes gloomy and thinks about his own family. In the anime, Teito is also much more aggressive, prone to violence, and likely to shout at other people. During the course of the manga, as his memories return and his understanding of his situation and other people deepen, he displays kindness more openly rather than a distant front and keeps his personality even when his memories are wiped again after being kidnapped by Ayanami. In the manga, he has a feisty and somewhat hot-tempered personality, particularly where Frau and Karu are involved. Karu, the last reincarnation of Ea, comments upon Teito's courage when they first meet, while Teito is still a child (chapter 68). Teito is selfless, stubborn and often reluctant to ask for help when he needs it, as he doesn't want to burden others with his problems. On the whole, his personality has been greatly influenced by his mentors, especially many of the older males in his life: Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Fea Kreuz, Karu, and, most importantly, Frau, his bishop and mentor. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon Teito's abilities stem from his aptitude to harness Zaiphon. With his Zaiphon he has displayed numerous abilities that he is able to execute. Attacking Zaiphon: At the academy, Teito displayed tremendous skill with a Zaiphon that went unchallenged by the other students. He eventually went on to graduate at the top of his class.Katsuragi tells Teito he was the top of his class in Kapitel ? Among being able to perform standard Zaiphon based attacks, he has demonstrated the ability to subdue his opponents at an early age, as shown when a criminal tried to kill him and other examinees as part of their Barsburg examination. He has also shown the ability to create a shield that he uses to protect himself (or others) from external attacks, that is sturdy enough to defend himself from an attacker much more powerful than himself.In Kapitel 1, Teito is able to defend himself from Ayanami: the most powerful Warsfeil in the Black Hawks. Teito has displayed the ability to soar through the air using his zaiphon,Shown in Episode 5 whilst Teito is chasing a fleeing airborne Kor victim. but this has been seen in the anime only. Baculus: Teito has also proven to have good skill with the Baculus as he is seen to be able to use it quite well when engaged in combat. In one incident he accidentally breaks Frau's Baculus during a training session. He exceeded the Zaiphon limit for the Baculus when advised by Assistant Archbishop Bastien to try operating it whilst filling his heart with thoughts of Mikage. Eye of Mikhail Teito possesses the Eye of Mikhail. Even if he loses the Eye of Mikhail (which was in the Barsburg Military's possession for a while), he can make a temporary connection with Mikhail whenever he calls Mikhail.Anime episode 24. He can also create a new seal when he says a spell taught by his father King Krom Raggs.Manga chapter 43 page 20, chapter 44 page 23. Hand-to-hand combat Teito is seen to be very agile with excellent balance,In Kapitel ?, during the first part of the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, Teito able to walk a tightrope hanging over a deep pit without any trace of fear in his movement. and is an excellent runner, stating that he was the fastest student in military school. Castor's training helps to further improve these abilities. It is mentioned by both Hakuren and Seilan that Teito seemed to have no presence, perhaps from the training he had as a sklave. Despite his small size, Teito is also very strong. He's able to attack and subdue opponents larger than himself, and easily breaks the arm of a monster he has to fight for the military's graduation exam. Beautiful Soul According to various characters in the series, Teito possesses a beautiful/clean soul despite his tragic past. According to Frau, Teito's light was able to purify Landkarte's darkness. Kal later tells Teito that this was what enabled Landkarte to help him realize his faults and save himself. According to Kal in chapter 94, a section of Teito's soul (the source of his light) was sealed away along with Pandora's Box (Verloren's body). Kal hypothesizes that if Teito can escape Verloren's core, his light is powerful enough to purify even Verloren's darkness. Teaching Teito has demonstrated some skill at teaching, as shown when he teaches Capella how to use Zaiphon. His teaching skills have been shown to be good enough to impress Frau. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members Category:Protagonists Category:Begleiter Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Military members Category:Slaves Category:Vessels Category:Zaiphon users Category:Apprentice bishops Category:Reincarnated